PDA: External Affairs
by Ms.Chelle
Summary: They glanced up the catwalk when Fornell and Sacks came out with a grin on their face. Before they could even blink, the door banged loudly. When the FBI comes to NCIS, things go south... A sequel to PDA...


I would advice you to read the previous one which is PDA but if you haven't read it, I think this can be a stand alone piece.

_I seriously do not own NCIS at all..._

* * *

"Good Morning, Zeevah! McGoo!" Tony greeted them in a very happy manner because of what happened to him last night. "Why are you all moping? It's too early for that!" he said as the two agents sulked in front of their computers.

"It's not a _good_ morning, Tony." McGee simply stated while typing.

"We have visitors." Ziva supplied without looking at him and just focused on the screen.

"Oh," he groaned. "The three letter boys are here again." They were too close to have a lead and the FBI will just take it again and mess it all up. Gibbs will not like it. They will not like it. Another shouting match will start again and they have to suffer because Gibbs irritated the Director again and they were going to be the ones who will suffer the consequences. "Where are they?" he asked after he dumped his bag at his desk and sat at his chair.

"Director's office…" McGee answered. "with Gibbs…" Ziva added and Tony cringed. Those phrases did not meant to be together. Because if that's really the case, they'd better ready the ear plugs that Abby gave them.

They glanced up the catwalk when Fornell and Sacks came out with a grin on their face. Before they could even blink, the door banged loudly.

"Special Agent Gibbs! Were not yet finished!" the Director yelled behind his back and stopped her tracks at the top of the stairs. While Gibbs, on the other hand, kept on walking down. "We are Director. You made it pretty clear when you throw my case to Fornell!" He angrily yelled back.

"Don't you walk away from me Gibbs!" she shouted with her hand on her hip.

Gibbs ignored her which made her more furious. She retreated at the sanctuary of MTAC and slammed the metal door as she entered.

"Coffee run! Submit your reports when I get back!" he barked his order and head slapped Tony. "Your late again, DiNozzo!"

When Gibbs got in the lift, Tony faced Ziva while rubbing the back of his head. "Please tell me you haven't started it yet, Ziva." Tony hoped since he just got in and hadn't started the report.

"What do you think we were doing when they were in the Director's office, Tony?" she shook her head. Of course the Director will hand the case to Fornell since it was an on-going operation of the FBI and the marine was just a collateral damage to the arms dealers.

"I'm done!" McGee said as he put his report on Gibbs' desk.

"Aww man! Gibbs will kill me." Tony groaned.

* * *

"I can feel you looking at me, Jethro." Jenny said as she was reading a report from DiNozzo. She didn't know how long he had been standing on her doorway, looking at her. Nights like these are very rare for them where they could let their guards down because no one's left to wonder why Gibbs was undressing her with his eyes.

Gibbs cracked a half smirk when he walked towards her desk and sat there. He took the report from her hand and squinted. "How could you read this?" even when he took her glasses to read the heading, he really couldn't read DiNozzo's handwriting.

"It's your fault DiNozzo wrote like a one year old. Ziva told me he wrote it down in ten minutes. I was even shocked that he had the guts to present that to me." She took the report out of his grasp and placed it at her table. She moved in between his parted legs and placed her hands on his shoulders. "So, we're okay?" she bit her lip and it makes her look irresistible.

"Yeah," he pulled her closer. "I didn't mean to yell at you, Jen."

She encircled her arms around his neck, "Me too, Jethro." She took in his appearance. He still looks so good with her glasses on. She closed the distance between them and gave him a long passionate kiss. She moaned when one of his hands was tangled in her hair. She pulled him closer if that was even possible. He groaned when the tightness of his pants brushed her hip. When air became a necessity, they pulled away. "Sometimes I wish we wouldn't have to fight in front of the agency."

"You wanna tell them, Jen?" he asked as he caressed her cheek and his other hand kept her close to his body.

She slightly shook her head. "We don't have to tell the world that your mine again, Jethro. Privacy does have some benefits." She said and pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

_This is for those who reviewed PDA. Thanks!_

_-Chelle_


End file.
